Predictive analytic approaches tend to focus on scoring information to estimate a likelihood of an outcome or event for a particular entity such as an individual, a company, etc. Growth in data and increased data availability over time has increased the opportunity to link entities and develop analytic models based on associations between entities. Similar to entity scoring, a linked network of entities can also be scored to estimate the likelihood of the outcome or event.